In ink-jet technology, image quality of high-resolution images can be a function of both the ink-jet ink used to produce an image, and the print medium upon which the image is printed. Desirable attributes of print quality include saturated colors, high gloss and gloss uniformity, and freedom of grain and coalescence, among other characteristics.
Once a high-resolution image is printed, however, another major issue arises, namely, image permanence, i.e., how long the quality of the image will last. As the photo industry continues to move from film to digital image methods, the issue of image permanence becomes much more important.
With respect to much of the print media currently on the market, printed images commonly exhibit undesirable characteristics relating to image permanence. One such undesirable characteristic is the gradual dye-fade that is sometimes observed when dye-based ink-jet inks are printed on porous media Such fade is caused by air and, more particularly, by small amounts of ozone in the air. It appears that, over time, ozone reacts with many dyes commonly used in ink-jet inks, causing them to break down and to lose or diminish their intended color properties. It should be noted that dye-fade is more of a problem with certain dyes than with others. For example, cyan dyes tend to be affected to a greater extent by the presence of ozone in the air than do other dyes.
Along with dye-fade, another significant undesirable characteristic is color-shift. It has been observed that when ozone reacts with ink-jet ink dyes, the intended color properties of a given dye may shift to another wavelength value along the visible spectrum. This effect causes a gradual change in the perceived colors of the printed image from what was originally intended.
Both of these undesirable characteristics, dye-fade and color-shift, gradually affect the appearance of the printed image. Because inkjet images printed on porous media are susceptible to these changes, many have been reluctant, especially in the graphics arts and photography industries, to embrace ink-jet printing of images that are intended to last a significant period of time.
In view of this, it would be beneficial to develop print media that provide increased ozone fastness and reduced color-shift for printed images, even when utilizing a wide variety of ink-jet inks and associated dyes.